She is my Sister
by Emily1050
Summary: My name is Ohtori Haruhi, my family is quite known my three older brothers and my sister. Kyouya is my brother he is only one year older than, yet for some reason he's always protecting me. Tamaki Suoh is Kyouya's best friend, he is known as the Host king. After being away for years I am back. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

It's been over four years since I moved from Japan to America, I miss my family specifically my older brother Kyouya and my sister Fuyumi. Fuyumi knows I arrive today but I kept it a secret from Kyouya, the reason is that I just want to surprise him, he won't even recognize me, because I will be dressed as a boy. As I came closer and closer to the school in my limo I could feel the eyes that were on me soon the bell rang and I left to class.

After school I saw a group of girls and walked towards them, "excuse me can you tell me where Ohtori Kyouya is?" Iasked

" Yes well you see Kyouya-kun should be in the host club its the third abandoned music room," answered one of the girls.

After walking up and down a bunch of stairs I finally made to the third music room, 'Honestly why would Kyouya nee-san join a host club' was the thought I had.

I opened the door, and imidietly closed my eyes there was too much light. Then I saw him my nee-san.

"HARUHI?," he asked, I could sware I saw a tear through his glasses, but then again it could be his glasses.

"Hello Kyouya-nee,'' I said the other boys looked confused.

"Kyouya-Sempai you know her or is she one of your fans," A boy with orange hair said.

"Yes Hikaru I do know her, why? She is my younger sister, but she went to study to America for five years," Kyouya said he looked sad.

"Well then milady if you are Kyouya's sister than I think we should introduce ourselfs, I am Suoh Tamaki the precident of the host club," a blonde boy said to me he looked around onii-sans age.

"I am Haninozuka Mitsukuni but everyone calls me Honey, I am a third year and this is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi but everyone calls him Mori," a blonde little boy said. He was so cute.

"Yeah," a tall strong lookind man said which I asumed to be the 'Morinozuka'.

"We are the Hitachiin twins," The same orange hair boy that had talked to Kyouya.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, we are in the same class as you," another who looked the same as the one before said, they looked the same but I could tell them apart.

"I am Ohtori Haruhi and I am Kyouyas younger sister, I will be atending Ouran from today onward," I said Kyo-nee opened his eyes big, "Wait aren't you the Chairman's son, and you two the son's of Yuzuha Hitachiin, and you the Karate champion and strongest member from the Haninozuka family and you same but for the Morinozuka's?" I asked.

"That's right Haru-Chan," the boy called Haninozuka-kun said.

"Excuse me did you call me Haru-Chan," I asked, he nodded.

"Haruhi does father know your back in Japan?" Kyouya asked pushing his glasses up.

"Kyo-Nee of course father knows, in fact he was the one who **ORDERED **me to come back," I said.

"Well then I gess you should go somewhere until six," he said, I was confused.

"Why class is over," I said.

"I have to stay for club," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Can't I just wait here?" I asked.

"No, only club members can be here," nee-san said, I understood and was about to leave when I heard Suoh-san.

"Why don't we make a hostess club that way your sister can join us," he said, kyo-nee glared at him.

"No Tamaki I don't want my sister flirting with guys, " Kyo-nee said.

"Kyouya," I said, my brother knows that just like him I preaty much was impossible to go against, and when I said Kyouya, not even he could confront me," It's the best thing," I ccontinued.

"Haruhi," he tried but I cut him off.  
"No way kyo-nee but Suoh-Sempai can you really make a hostess club with the host club," I asked, he nodded.  
"Also Haruhi please call me Tamaki not Suoh-Sempai," he said, Kyo-nee looked mad but soon got over it.

"Haru-Chan you can call us all by our names and nicknames," Mitsukuni said.

"Yeah," Takashi said.

"Hello," I heard a voice in back of me, the host and I looked to the door and saw the girls from before.

"Renge-Chan what are you doing club doesn't open yet," Honey-sempai said, I decided to call him by his nickname.

"Well I told her where she could find Kyouya-kun but after I had said that I realized I have never seen her before so I thought maybe she was someone who wanted to hurt the Ohtori family, so I came to make aure everything is fine," she said, I could see he blush.

"Is it me or do you have a crush on Kyo-nee?" I asked not aware of my question , she blushed even more, if possible.

"Haruhi don't say that," Hikaru told me.  
"Renge, luckily Kyouya-Sempai is talking with the Boss dad," kaoru said, I assumed by the'Boss' he ment Tamaki-Sempai.

"I will be going now," she said.

'I think she could be one of the hostesses' was all I thought.

"Seems like the Chairman is okay with the idea of a hostess club but we will need at least 6 hostess by next week," Kyouya-nee said.

After that the boys did their hosting hours and we went home.

"HARUHI why didn't you tell me you were coming, " Kyouya -nee said.  
"Because I wanted it to be a surprise," I said innocently.

"Fine but next time tell me,"he said, I nodded. I was finally home.

**-AN-**

**BAM.**

**What did you guys think of chapter 1. Please review, follow, and favorite. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Most likely next weekend. **

**Joky04&amp; Emily1050**


	2. Chapter 2

Bzz Bzz Bzz

'I hate waking up, but I gess that runs in my family.'

"Mistress Haruhi it's time to wake up," said my maid Akiye.

"I am going, go wake Kyou-Nee first or Father," I answered.

"Mistress, Master Kyouya is already having breakfast and and Master Yoshio is sleeping today because it's hisday off," she said, why I already know this.

"Fine I'll wake up," I finally said, standing up and walking to the bathroom in my room. I quickly walk out and head to the dining room, when I get there I see Kyou-Nee finishing his breakfast.

"Haruhi what took you so long,"he asked, as I took my seat.

"Didn't feel like waking up," I whined.

"Hurry up, we have club meetings every morning and today it's more important than ever," he said. I quickly finished with my breakfast than headed up the stairs of my unnecessary large house, I was about to knock on Kyou-Nee's door and heard an opening noise coming from the room next to Kyou-Nee, which by the way is Aito's room, I haven't seen since I got back. I haven't seen Uiichi either and again I could care less.

"Wow Haruhi, got to admit your looking cute," Aito-Nee said, as a ten year old I was plane in my so called "womanly curves" and so Uiichi and Aito spend their life making my ten years old miserable, I probably only survived because of Kyou-Nee and Fuyumi.

"I see you haven't change, " I said bitterly.

"Wow so my little sister has actually gotten cute, I never thought this way of you Haruhi, maybe looking like this you can find a husband who's an acrual hair, not like Kyouya," he trailed off as I stepped on his foot.

"Don't you dare talk like that about our brother," I said, he glared at me, I glared at him back. He's never been able to beet me at glaring, the only one who's ever beat is Father, Kyou-Nee and now Mori-Sempai.

"I see you're relationship never changes," we both looked towards the hall," When are you going to learn to leave her alone Aito," Uiichi said.

"Huh please, you used to make fun of her too," Aito-Nee said.

"Forget, I am in a hurry, so goodbye Aito and Uiichi- Nee," I said walking away.

I knocked on Kyou-Nee's door and he immediately walked out.

"Are you ready?" he asked, I nodded.

When we got to the host club we were surprised to see we were the first to arrive we took our seats to wait.

"Haruhi?" Kyou-Nee asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this to your high school life," he said, I nodded.

After a while of waiting Mori and Honey-Sempai arrived. ''Wow Haru-Chan you and Kyo-Chan must have hurried a lot,'' Honey-Sempai said.

''Honey-Sempai, we barely hurried, we just woke up really early,'' I simply said, Honey-Sempai looked surprised.

''I have never heard of Kyo-Chan waking up before 7:00 am,'' He said.

''Nobody in my family likes to wake up early, but when we have something important it's our #1 priority,'' I said, Honey-Sempai seemed to understand. Soon after that the whole host club was in the room.

''Let's have six hostess that way we can pair and get double the profit's,'' Kyou-Nee saidd, I agreed, but when I realized that I would be paired with one of them I blushed badly.

''So how about we set the fliers around the school,'' Tamaki suggested, the baka doesn't know anything.

''We already did, Tamaki, round 1 is today after school, DON'T BE LATE,'' Kyou-Nee adviced, I was quite exited.

We all went to our classes, Honey and Mori-Sempai to the 3rd years A class, Tamaki-Sempai and Kyou-Nee to the 2nd years A class, Hikaru, Kaoru and I walked together to the 1st years Class A.

-Time Skip-After school-

''I see my beutiful daughter has arrived,'' Tamaki-Sempai yelled towards me, then he rushed to me crushed me and hugged me really really tight, I couldn't breath.

''Tamaki put her down, she's not your daughter, she's MY sister,'' Kyou-Nee said.

''Momma, How can you say that?'' Tamaki-Sempai continued.

''Who's Momma?'' I asked, Tamaki-Sempai looked at me, his eyes were shining.

''The Host Club family is what the Boss meant to say,'' Hikaru said, I probably made an even more confused face, he seemed to realize and then looked at Kaoru who nodded.

''The Host Club family, Tono is the Daddy, Kyouya-Sempai is the Mommy, Mori-Sempai is one of the cousins, so is Honey-Sempai, Hikaru and I are the little children, and aparently you are the daughter,'' Kaoru explained, I started to understand.

''Excuse me, can I come in,'' a girl's voice was heard from the door, all seven of us looked towards her, she looked timid, but cute, and that can actually work with guys, many guys like timid girls.

''Please come in, are you here for the audition?'' I asked, just making sure, she nodded.

''But there's a bunch of other girls outside, shouldn't they go first?'' she asked.

''No it's okay, you were the first one in, so let's start the interview,'' I said, and gave her a warm smile.

''So what's your name,'' Kyou-Nee asked.

''My nnname iss... Atakashi Atsuko,'' She said.

''You're family is known for their cake mix,'' Kyou-Nee said, this seemed to intimidate her.

''Ttthat's rrright,'' she said.

"Okay, so Tamaki you ask the first question," Kyou-Nee said.

"What do you think the values of a women should be," he asked, is he seriour, that's a pretty hard theme how did **HE **en there, oh watever.

"I think ttthhat a giirls vvalues shoould bbe succeeding her fffamily," she said, I kind of agree.

"Good answer," Tamaki-Sempai said, she seemed impressed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru your next," Kyou-Nee said towards the twins.

"Okay, So what's more important, to know which twin is Hikaru and which one's Kaoru or to have good fassion," they both asked, they're idiots.

"Eh to know which twin is which," she answered, oh no, I don't like what's about to go down.

"WRONG, FASHION IS MORE IMPORTANT," they both yelled.

"Enough with your stupid question," I snapped, they both eyed the girl, I glared at them they whimpered and went to one of the couches to play videogames.

"Next Honey-Sempai," Kyou-Nee said.

"Hay Atsu-Chan, my question is what's cuter a panda or a bunny," he asked, I sigh, can't they stop the stupid questions.

"Uh Panda," she said coherently, wrong again.

"Uh I am sorry Atsu-Chan, but your wrong," Honey said sadly.

"Next Mori-Sempai."

"What is kendo," he asked, he was very serious while saying this.

"Isn't Kendo like a game," she asked, this girl is sonot getting in.

"No,"he simply answered.

"Haruhi," Kyou-Nee said, I walked up to her.

"Why do you think you have host club material?" I asked, she looked down sad.

"To be honest III hhave no interest in this club, but my fatger says that I need to find a good husband and I thought mayybe this would helllp," she sluttered. I can't of felt bad but we needed to find a hostess club member that was capable.

"Kyou-Nee I leave this in your hands," he nodded, the whole club knew where this was heading.

"How much profit do you think you'll make?" He asked, she looked like she'd been killed by his words.

"I I don't knoow," she answered, we pretty much knew she wasn't host club material, she left crying. After that girl after girl came and finally we had the hostess club formed by:

Me (Haruhi)

Renge

Mitsuki &amp;

Mitsuko

Reiko

Kimiko.

We soon became friends and month by month our relationship got better and better. By december, we were pretty happy, but something not in my plans had happened in the past months I had fallen for the blonde idiot, the host &amp; hostess club could pretty much tell but nobody told him.

The day before I had decided I would confess to Tamaki, but how was I gonna do it.

"Haruhi my beutiful daughter, why did you call me here?" He asked.

"Tamaki-Sempai I have something to confess," I said, wow what's happening to me, " lllovv..." I was cut by a sweet tender kiss in the lips.

"I love you to, Haruhi," he said. I smiled.

" Does thhis mean we're together now?"

"Of course we are," he responded.

-About another month later-

'Oh no not again' I thought, ever since the night that Tamaki and I started dating which by the way led to some private issues, more like intimate issues, every now and then I feel the need to throw up, I kind of have an idea but I don't want to beleve it.

I walked into a pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test, I am not going to a hospital because father would find out to fast.

Soon I was back in my room personal bathroom crying on the sink.

"This can't be happening, I can't no, I had a future ahead of me," I said, I couldn't believe it, I walked out of my room and knocked on my fathers office.

"Come in," I heard my father say.

"Father?" I said nervously, problem with this my father can tell when I am nervous about something.

"Haruhi is something the matter?" He asked, oh no, there's no escape now.

"Father, I am, I am p...regnant," I said saying the last part quick and loud.

My father looked at mr, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Who's the father?"he asked.

"Suoh Tamaki," I said.

"YOUR A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY," he screamed at me, then he stood up, walked towards me and slapped me.

"I am sorry father," I said, my father didn't say anything back for a while, then he said.

"Haruhi please leave this house never come back, go to your room, I will look for someone new to take care of you, tomorrow is your last day at ouran, I will go explain to your brothers and sister, stay in your room," was all he said.

'Wait what is he planning to disowned me, my own father, I should have known, tomorrow I will tell Tamaki-Sempai, and leave, and never come back' I thought.

I spend most of the night in my room crying until I heard someone knock pn my door, I oppened it and saw Kyou-Nee,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Haruhi, I can come with you, and help with your child, if you even want to have it," he said, how dare he.

"Listen Kyouya I am not in the mood, I will not have an abortion. And i'll be leaving alone tomorrow, so goodbye."

I closed my door, and went to sleep, today was the last time I would sleep in the my room.

The next morning I woke up early, which wasn't something normal, I imediatly left for school, I had to tell Sempai, and whoever was going go have custudy over me was coming to pick me up early.

"Tamaki-Sempai can I talk to you," I asked, he nodded, " Tamaki-Sempai I am pr..pregnant," I was in a deep blush, Tamaki-Sempai looked at me weirly then smiled.

"We're going to be parents," he screamed, I imidiatly covered his mouth, 'goodbye Sempai.

I left early as said with a man dressed as a woman his name was Fujioka Ryouji he said I could call him Ranka or Father.

That's when my life changed, from that day on I became Fujioka Haruhi the commoner.  
-**-AUTHORS-NOTE-**

**ME: **Cry cry, so Haruhi's pregnang moving away and with a new father. Also this is NOT edited so any errors, this was written on my phone

**READER:** WIll Tamaki ever meet his child or is this child always ganna be away.

_Joky04 &amp; Emily1050_


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh," I whimpered as I took a seat in my apartmets kitchen, " I can't believe it's been five years since, I last saw everyone, I wonder how their doing."

After moving to Osaka with Ranka, I started going to a public high school, I graduated at the top of my class and got into the best public law university, now I lived in an apartment with my four year old daughter, she had Tamaki's eyes and hair, she had a lot of his personality, but in smarts she took after me.

I walked out to see a bus by the bus stop, out came my little girl with her little pony tails bouncing up and down." Mommy, I am ome," even though she was four she still ate some letters while speaking.

" Welcome home Emiko," I said

I walked in and imideatly send Emiko to play piano, just like her father, she wasn't as good just yet but she was close.

At dinner everything was fine we were talking about preschool and work.

"Mummy, why does everyone have a daddy, and I don't? " she asked she looked inocent, but of course she did, she hadn't ask that question on purpose.

"Your uh daddy is far away,'' making a lie, I had no idea where Tamamki was.

(Kyouya's pov)

The host and what was left of tne hostess club and I had taken a trip to Osaka. After Haruhi had gone missing, Tamak, the group, and I had been traveling all over Japan trying to find Haruhi so far no luck, Okasa was our las chance, we were all sufering, and Tamaki blamed himself for everything.

"We should stop by a groceries store to buy, something to eat," mitsuko said, that night we all pretty much knew that would be an important dinner since the next day would be going up and down Okasa looking for Haruhi.

"Looks like that store's good," my girlfriend, Renge said.

We walked into the store and walked down the aisles, the store was empty except for the cashier, minutes later we heard a small voice.

"Mummy Mummy can I have strawberry cake," a little girl said. I looked towards the door and all I saw was a little blonde girl, who could have passed as Tamaki's daughter, next to the little girl was another person with long flowing brown hair, I suppose it was the little girls mom.

We separated in the different aisles, I was looking at a new computer program, then I heard a gasp. I looked toward only to see a person I hadn't seen in years," HARUHI," I screamed.

She stood with her mouth open, the little girl next to her was looking at me strangly. Soon I was surrounded by the host and hostess club, everyone just stood staring at each other.

"Emiko let's go home, I'll just buy something on the way," my sister said, she sounded like she was trying to run away that wasn't like my lite sister at all.

"Haru-Chan please don't go," Honey-Sempai pleaded, the little girl kept looking back towards us but Haruhi kept telling her to look forward.

"Haruhi wait, is she my child," Tamaki asked.

"Mommy is he my Daddy?"the little girl asked.

(Haruhi pov)

That was it, all this time i'd been trying to go away from my old life, it was all ruined my friend and daughter needed the truth.

"Yes Tamaki-Sempai, I am sorry Emiko," I said she was now crying, on my shirt, I cried to, all our friends looked at us.

"Would you guys like to spend some time at my house?" I asked.

"Haruhi!" Both pairs of twins said, Hikaru and Kaoru were crying, Mitsuki and Mitsuko were smiling with tears in their eyes.

"I said that this would be our last time looking," Reiko said, she looked happy.

"I am back with my Best friend," Renge screamed, I was happy to see her again.

"I missed you as well," Kimiko said, I smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you guys too," I said.

"Come on let's go to my house, Kyou-Nee if you don't close your mouth, your gonna catch flies," I said, he looked at me then smiled, then he took his phone out and text someone.

We left and went to my apartment, I was making some raman, when I heard a cry, I walked into the living room, to find Emiko crying on Tamaki.

"What happened here?" I asked, Kyou-Nee looked disappointed.

"I was simply looking at my computer, then I felt something tugging my pants, I looked down to see her, then she asked 'What is your relationship with mummy?' I glared at her and she started crying, she is more like the Suoh's than the Ohtori, " he said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Kyouya she's a little girl, and I don't want her to be like the Ohtori's and I don't want her to get involved with them either," I said, he looked at me.

"Your not going to forgive Father, are you?"he asked, da isn't that obvious.

"I will never forgive, or see him again, if you dondon't agree with...join him Aito and Uiichi, your no longer Kyou-Nee, now your Kyouya Ohtori Kanoya, so go forget about me Ohtori-San," I said, tears rolled down my face, the only people who I was scared to loose from my family, were my mom, my sister, and Kyouya, and now one was dead, another had been forced into a marriage and the other was becoming just like the others.

"Too late Haruhi," I heard a voice say, I trembled, no it couldn't be, how did he get my adress.

"Wow I never thought that you would get out of being a comoner, but succeding you're self with a child, that's impressive, " he said, I hated that voice.

"Father, what's taking so long," another voice I hated said opening the door, "Hello Haruhi."

"How are you Ohtori-Sama and Ohtori-Kun," I said referring to my father and brother.

"Haruhi, what's with the formality?" Aito-Nee asked.

"Your no longer my family and neither is Kyouya, the only family I have left is Fuyumi-Nee-San, and my daughter," I said, I wasn't sure where I was going with this.

"What's that, your against the brother who you've always protected," he said.

"He betrayed me," I said, I turned towards my friends and daughter," Can you guy's go to the dining room and wait for me there."

My friends and family nodded, and left, then I turned back to my father and brothers, "I always trusted Kyou-Nee, and by telling you where I live and by siding with you, he's betrayed me."

"Haruhi, I didn't do it I swear," Kyouya cried, I ignored him, but Kyouya never swears unless it's the truth.

"You've been following him and our friends, I cant believe you would stick this low, you can leave I take back my words, my fily is still Kyouya, my daughter and Fuyumi," I said, my father had a face as if he didn't care what I would say.

"If I am a disgrace, then leave, and leave Kyou-Nee out of this," I simply said.

"Actually, I realize that if we have a conection with the Suoh by blood, then we..." I cut my father off.

"Oh no, your not going to use my daughter, you got that."

"Haruhi-San please calm down," a voice I didn't know said.

**-AUTHOR-NOTE-.**

**Me: **Wow so I can't believe it but my new short-Story is almost over.

**Haruhi: **Why is my angel Emiko caught in the middle of everything?.

**TAMAKI": **Because she's our daughter.

**KYOUYA: **Joky04and Emily1050 does not own Ouran High school.

**ME: **Have a nice weekend and comment please also if you'd like please vote.  
_Joky04 &amp; Emily1050_


	4. Chapter 4

At first I thought that I didn't know this person but in fact I do his name Suoh Yuzuru, Tamaki's father.

"Calm down, I am sorry sir, but now that my father has realized the benefits of having a blood relationship with the Suoh family is when he decides to take me, HIS daughter back, just because my child is YOUR and HIS granddaughter, no way I am letting him use her like that," I said, I was boiling with anger.

"Oh Haruhi, I've been following your brother and his friends while they look for you for a while, I beg your pardon," my father said, I could see the honesty in his eyes, I let a few tears out, he'd beat me again.

I nodded, he looked surprised, "May you call your friends and daughter out please? I would love to meet her," said, I could hear his excitement, he was Tamaki's dad alright.

"Emiko, guys, come out!" I said, as I said that out came my little girl and my friends, they looked shocked to see me, Kyou-Nee and our parents and other siblings smiling, they smiled in understanding.

"Mommy who are tei?" Emiko asked, she one's again didn't say the right word.

"This is my and Uncle Kyouyas daddy, this are are our two older brothers, Unc..er Aito-Kun and Uiichi-Kun, and this is your daddy's, daddy.," I said, Aito and Uiichi looked hurt by my comment.

"You know Haruhi, she can call us Uncle too, just because you and us aren't the closest does not mean she's not our niece," Aito-Nee said, he had a smirk, I glared at him and heard two similar whimpers in back of me, I looked that way and saw Tamaki and my daughter both curling together in a corner, while they cried.

"I guess she take's after the Suoh's," Uiichi-Nee said.

"She takes after both, she's smart, yet she's sensible," I said, I looled at my father he looked interested.

"Haruhi-San will you and Tamaki marry?" Mr. Suoh asked, this took me by surprise and I blushed, I had no idea what to answer, I mean I had no idea were Tamaki and me engaged, dating or just friends.

"I don't know," I said, Tamaki looked from his corner, he looked at me like asking why had I said that.

After that, my family asked if I wanted to return home, I didn't like to be so carefree that I would return to the family that one's threw me out as if I was trash, but Emiko wanted to be close to her father and if I knew anything about Tamaki's grandmother was she wouldn't let him marry me as a commoner, so I said yes, I returned home and soon it was as if I had never left, two weeks later Tamaki and I were walking down the beach, holding hands and then he stopped and I could see a smirk across his face.

(**TAMAKI'S POV)**

I was staring at her Brown eyes, her chestnut hair, I loved her features, today was a big day, I had a question for her.  
"Eh Haruhi, I have something to ask," I said, she .

"Anything as long as it's not a crazy prank," she answered.

"Okay, ah um how do I put it...WOULD YOU MARRY ME?" I asked, she looked eve more surprised, but throughher sobs of happiness I heard a "yes" which was good.

**(HARUHI POV, 2 years later)**

Haruhi sigh, she was seven months pregnant this time a boy, "Mom when my new little brother comes are we going to see Grand-mere?" My seven year old daughter screamed, me and Tamaki nodded, she looked surprised, but soon shrugged it off, a few months after I gabe birth, and that was just the begining of a crazy wild ride, but as long as Tamaki and I had each other we would hold a great family.  
**-AUTHOR-NOTES-**

**ME: Well 'She's my sister' has come to an end, I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for the late update but I was busy with my school work. Please review. And for those who didn't know this was a short-story. It was a bet between two friends Joky and I. It's been up on wattpad for some time, but now it's here as well. I hope you liked it. Bye**

_ Joky04 &amp; Emily1050_


End file.
